1. Field
The present inventive concept relates generally to athlete-training aids. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventive concept concern a device to be worn by an athletic to provide feedback responsive to the athlete's performance while golfing.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Proper putting technique is critical to successful play of golf. While putting, there are a variety of factors that a golfer must track to ensure desirable contact between a putter and a golf ball and resultant travel of the golf ball. Such factors include aim, velocity, form, and grip.
Golfers commonly err with respect to the factors of velocity, form, and grip. Tendencies include undesirable pushing or pulling of the putter, decelerating the putter mid-swing, and griping the putter too tight. Any one of these errors may cause the golf ball to travel undesirably. In view of the plurality of tendencies, it is difficult to identify a cause of an error to avoid repeating it. Similar problems are present when a golfer swings a club, particularly during chipping and pitching.
Popular putter-grip styles vary among individuals and include the single interlock, the double interlock, the single overlap, and the baseball grip. The aforementioned errors are common to each of these grip styles.
Conventional training aid devices suffer from various limitations. For instance, conventional devices generally provide untimely feedback with limited detail, which prevents a user from pinpointing an error. Additionally, conventional devices are generally not adaptable to accommodate users of different strength, style, and skill level, which prevents optimization for an individual user.